The purpose of this conference, to be held on September 11-12, 2010, in San Francisco, California, during the weekend prior to the Annual Scientific Session of the American College of Epidemiology, is to provide minority students training in epidemiology and related fields with an overview of the field of health services research, and a picture of the range of experiences, curricula, syllabi and competencies provided by a sample of the AHRQ training centers'programs. Upon funding of the proposal, the American College of Epidemiology will disseminate through its membership and the Chairs of Departments of Epidemiology an announcement of the travel funding opportunity to attract US minority students who have demonstrated interest in the application of epidemiologic research methods to improve the current healthcare climate. An administrative assistant will be hired at 50% of the time for 3 months to assist in the process of equitable and careful selection of interested student applicants, making travel reservations and management of pre-workshop arrangements, in close collaboration with the Minority Affairs, Executive and Annual Scientific Session Planning Committees. Key speakers selected for this Workshop include very distinguished scholars who are currently directing AHRQ or other training centers on health services research. Facilitators will also be recruited as volunteers among other senior epidemiologists of the College to provide personalized counseling to participants on their research work presented in a scientific poster format. Students currently engaged in these training centers will also have opportunities to share their experience with ACE workshop participants of diverse minority backgrounds as well as work on applications to decrease racial/ethnic health disparities in the US. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This training workshop to be held during the Annual Scientific Session of the American College of Epidemiology, on September 11-12, 2010, will provide minority epidemiology students with an overview of the field of health services research, and a picture of the range of experiences, curricula, syllabi and competencies provided by a sample of the AHRQ training centers'programs.